Weird Science— The Genetic Age
by C. C. Meow
Summary: Five friends are kidnapped and fused with the DNA of Pokemon. With thier lives gone haywire they set out to find a way to get back to normal. Just remember, though... Kids just wanna have fun!
1. The Beginning

This is one of my first stories so don't be too hard on the reviews/flames.  
  
Disclaimer: Meesa donna own Pokemon so yousa wonna sue!  
  
Weird Science- The Genetic Age  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Life wasn't supposed to be this way. We weren't meant to have to cover our bodies with cloaks and hood or travel mostly by night or run from shadow to shadow in the daytime. We were supposed to be kids, to go to dances at school, to see Vennie's dance recitals, to graduate. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Here's how my best friend, her little sister, my boyfriend, his best friend, and I had our lives turned upside-down.  
  
~Molly's POV~ My name's Molly. I live in a small village in the forest near Fortree City in Hoenn with my father. Dad works the Tailow Postal Service of Fortree, Lilycove, and Lavaridge City. I'm fourteen years old and am in ninth grade at Mystic Island High School. My boyfriend, Gavin, and I were walking on the forest path to school one morning when. "Molly, Gavin! Wait up!" Gavin and I turned and saw my best friend Nina, Gavin's best friend Francis, and Nina's little sister Vanessa, or Vennie run up. Vennie was stuffing a piece of toast in her mouth while a fuming Nina dragged her along. Vennie's houndour, Infinity, ran next to her mistress, a pink lunchbox in her mouth. When they caught up with Gavin and me Vennie took her box, patted Infinity on the head, and shooed her off home. "Vennie missed the bus?" Gavin asked readjusting his backpack. "Yeah, but I think she did it on purpose," Nina replied staring down at Vennie. "I did not!" Vennie glared back and grabbed a hunk of Nina's long brown hair and pulled down. She then let go and ran behind Gavin and me, knowing the consequences of her action. Nina's hazel eyes flared. Vennie peeked out between us as Francis grabbed Nina's arms to hold her back. In the scuffle that followed, Nina and Francis ended up sitting on the ground, Francis observing the scratch on his glasses while Nina's pack ripped at a seam. "Gosh, I'm sorry Franc (C.C.: She pronounces it France.). You know I didn't mean it right?" Nina asked softening as Francis helped her put her bag in order. "Yeah, come on guys. We don't want to be late for." The words had just escaped his mouth when the five of us were jumped. The last thing I saw was blackness. 


	2. The Lab

First of all, thanks Alex Warlorn, clara200, and Koriku for reading my story. I know the chaps are short and I haven't got very far but I will soon. Thanks for reviewing! You guys really boost my confidence!  
  
Disclaimer: Meesa really donna own Pokemon , so PLEASE donna sue! (C. C. is chased from computer by bloodthirsty lawyers. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Sick em Fraidy!" Large black with orange paws tears lawyers limb from limb.)  
  
Chapter 2 The Lab  
  
~Molly's POV~ 'Oh, my head,' I thought. "One of them's coming round," a strange voice said over me. I was lying on a cold table in a bright, almost hospital-like room from what I could see. When I turned my aching head to my right I saw Gavin on another table. It was Gavin but he looked different. His short black hair was longer and was kind of a Golduck shade blue. An odd red gem glittered in his forehead. Hoping this was all a dream I looked to my left. Looking this way I could see Nina, Francis, and Vennie. They were all weird looking to. Nina's hair and odd ears reminded me of her mom's Ninetales. Vennie had. Vulpix ears? And her hair was now Vulpix red. Francis, too, had his blond hair changed to green and I thought I saw a tail poking out from under the white cloth that was draped over each of us. Doctors or scientists where all around wearing white lab coats. It kind of reminded me of Frankenstein's Monster. "Who.who.are.you?" I whispered. Even as the words fell from my lips they sounded hoarse and different. "Jus' go back tae sleep lassie," another strange voice dripping with an odd accent cooed back. I was able to focus my vision just enough to see a man with red hair and a red beard. He put one of those anesthetic masks on my mouth and I fell back into darkness. 


End file.
